Tu sonrisa
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Todos sabían que Tamaki y yo eramos los mejores amigos desde hace casi dos años, pero pocos conocían la verdadera historia tras nuestra amistad. [Kyouya x Tamaki] Enjoy :3


**( ! ) Dedicado con mucho amor a mi queridisima Yuu-hime-chan.  
Disclaimer**: Ouran Host Club y todos sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen TwT  
_**N/A**: Comentarios de la autora al finalizar el fic ;D_

_

* * *

_

·

**Ouran High School Host Club - Tu sonrisa.  
**·

·

Aquel día cuando Haruhi Fujioka me preguntó… "¿Por qué una persona tranquila como tú, Kyouya-sempai, decidió unirse a una idea tan extraña como la del Host Club?", no pude evitar sonreír y voltear a mirarlo. Todos sabían que Tamaki y yo éramos amigos desde hace casi dos años, pero pocos conocían la verdadera historia tras nuestra amistad.

Para aquel entonces estaba en mi última primavera como estudiante del instituto medio. Todos me consideraban el alumno modelo, el hijo perfecto y un chico de lo más amable… una simple máscara que estaba obligado a usar siempre. Detrás de mi magnífica máscara se encontraba el chico más solitario del mundo, y a la única que le permitía conocer mi verdadero yo era a mi querida hermana Fuyumi. Ella se esmeraba siempre por sacar hasta la más pequeña gota de información sobre lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, su compañía e interés en mí eran un consuelo cálido para mi patética soledad.

En esa época yo no tenía otro propósito que complacer a mi padre, ya que desde luego yo no era como mis dos hermanos. Para ellos estaba marcado un camino hacia la cima; mientras que para mí, siendo el tercer hijo, no se esperaba más que alcanzar las expectativas que mi padre me diera, el que apoyará a mis hermanos y jamás les superara. Mi vida era un lienzo ya preparado, enmarcado maravillosamente a la espera de que creara una magnifica obra de arte en él, pero sin nunca atreverme a salir de ese marco. Quizás fuera por ello que tenía mucha confianza en poder ver a través de las personas, mas jamás permitir que los demás me vieran a mí.

Y un día llegó él.

Suou Tamaki. Hijo de una amante que el presidente Suou tuvo en el extranjero, provocando el divorcio con su esposa y el reconocimiento del chico como su heredero. Al terminar de leer su expediente y toda la información relacionada con él me dije a mi mismo: _Ese tipo tiene mucha suerte_. Siendo el delegado de mi clase se me mando llamar, junto con la subdelegada, para conocer al susodicho heredero de la familia Suou. Rubio, alto, ojos violetas, tez blanca. Ya había visto su fotografía en mi investigación sobre él así que no me sorprendió verlo en la oficina del subdirector.

- Encantado de conocerles – saludó jovialmente.

No pude evitar quedarme mudo en aquel instante. No fue su voz amable y su mirada brillante lo que me dejó impactado, se trataba de su sonrisa. Era tan cálida y transparente que por un momento me hizo olvidarme de quien era. Mas esa primer impresión duro muy poco, ya que él enseguida se dirigió a la subdelegada y, tomándola por las manos con gallardía, murmuró halagos en forma romántica. ¿Por qué este sujeto actuaba como un príncipe encantador de cuentos de hadas?

El resto de la tarde me dediqué a entablar vínculos con el chico, haciendo uso de mi deber como delegado para mostrarle el campus. Estábamos vagando por el instituto cuando de la nada me abordó con una pregunta un tanto extraña. "¿Tienes un _kotatsu_ en tu casa, Ootori-kun?", y con ello se desató una extraña discusión concluyendo con un Suou Tamaki saltando feliz. Y sin entender bien cómo fue que pasó todo, yo terminé siendo su mejor amigo y él ahora no paraba de llamarme alegremente por mi primer nombre.

Las semanas siguientes me vi atrapado en un sin fin de viajes a través de Japón, sólo por que el rubio se moría de ganas por conocer todo lo que los extranjeros consideraban bello de la cultura del país. Fue durante ese tiempo juntos que me di cuenta de algo, ese tipo era un completo idiota. Se la pasaba saltando de aquí para allá, hablando puras tonterías y atormentándome con sus exhaustivas muestras de afecto. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia, por lo que decidí darme un tiempo muy lejos de él para recuperar la compostura.

Al regresar a casa después de unas tranquilas vacaciones, me quedé totalmente paralizado ante la escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos. En la sala de mi propia casa estaban mis dos hermanos y Fuyumi, llorando. ¿Qué había sido capaz de conmoverlos hasta tal punto? Levanté la mirada y lo vi, sentado al piano tocando una melancólica canción estaba él.

Suou Tamaki.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado, pero no entendía por que. Me negaba a aceptar que era por ver a ese rubio cabeza hueca embriagando mis sentidos con su deliciosa melodía. No, no podía ser eso. Y aún así un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

Más tarde nos encontrábamos a solas en la pequeña sala privada de mi enorme habitación, un par de tazas de té -con el resto de su vajilla que las acompañaba- humeaban frente a nosotros en una larga mesa. Me sentía un tanto humillado al haber permitido que ese idiota me arrancara aquellas lagrimas saladas, por lo que estaba decidido a no voltear a verlo. A pesar de que estar sentados de forma distanciada en el sofá, a Suou-kun no parecía importarle ya que charlaba alegremente sin percatarse de mi mal humor.

De nuevo, sin darme cuenta empezamos a hablar acerca de mi futuro en la familia Ootori; y sin esperármelo él dijo algo que me atacó sin previo aviso.

- Sabes, pensé que eras más ambicioso… - dijo como si nada y volteo a mirarme fijamente –…por que, tus ojos me dicen que estás totalmente insatisfecho con tu situación actual¿o no?

Aquellas palabras y esa mirada seria me cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Ese comentario fue suficiente para sacar mi verdadero yo, para tirar esa perfecta máscara que tan cuidadosamente me había ocupado de mantener. Y él enseguida notó ese cambio de actitud, pero continuó charlando sin apartar ese tono tranquilo de su voz. ¿Es que aquel sujeto no entendía que mientras más hablaba más me estaba provocando? No pude soportarlo más, y dejé que mi personalidad explotara en toda su grandeza. Volqué violentamente la mesa derramando el té y la vajilla costosa por la alfombra. En cuestión de segundos había tirado a Suou-kun al suelo y lo sujetaba con fuerza de la camisa. Al diablo lo que pudiera pensar, lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Hacerle ver de esa forma de lo caprichoso e idiota que era, y de la suerte que tenía… la cual envidiaba profundamente. Enseguida un sin fin de imágenes de lo que viví al lado de ese chico se agolparon en mi cabeza. Mi mandíbula temblaba al tiempo que le hacía preguntas crueles. No entendía nada y no podía soportarlo.

- ¡¿Tú quien demonios eres? – pregunté desesperado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me cuestionaba a mi mismo con dolor. ¿Por qué este idiota puede ver a través de mí? ¿Cómo es que ese tipo ha podido verme a través de esta máscara? Mis manos se unieron a mi boca temblorosa. Todo parecía tan nublado y gris. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

- El que no esta haciendo nada y se rinde… - respondió seriamente – eres tú.

Ese fue un golpe directo al corazón. En breve mis fuerzas me abandonaron totalmente, ahora todo mi cuerpo temblaba. La mirada seria de Suou-kun se volvió dulce, me imagino que debía darle mucha lástima. Traté de apartarme, no quería que me siguiera viendo de esa manera. Entonces fue cuando sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y no pude moverme. Su piel era tan cálida, y sin pensarlo me entregué a esa suave caricia.

- Eres un idiota, Tamaki-kun – murmuré al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Lo jalé del cuello hacia mí y lo besé. Que deliciosos eran sus labios abriéndose suplicantes a mi boca. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello dorado y hundí mi lengua hasta entrelazarse con la suya. Y entonces, como un chispazo eléctrico, un pensamiento llego a mi mente: _Lo amo_.

·

·

·

_4 meses después. Residencia Ootori._

·

- ¡Kyouya, vamos a fundar un club! – gritó alegre sentado finalmente en un kotatsu – Ahí aprovecharemos nuestros atractivos, una vez que estemos en el instituto superior haremos… ¡un Host Club! -

Me quedé perplejo ante la idea al tiempo que me acercaba con unas tazas de té.

- Habla en sueños sólo cuando estés dormido - dije serio como siempre al tiempo que tumbaba de una patada a Tamaki sobre el edredón del kotatsu. Tamaki empezó a reír alegremente, verlo feliz me llenaba de dicha. Dejé sobre la mesa la bandeja con el té y me dejé caer sobre el cuerpo delgado del rubio. Este se quejó cual chiquillo caprichoso, y lo único que hice fue callarlo con un beso.

- Kyouyaaaa - gritó de nuevo dando pataditas para liberarse – Estamos hablando de algo importante¡debemos planear el Host club!-

- Eres tan ruidoso, Tamaki – planté en su boca un beso más profundo y apasionado al que no pudo negarse. Metí mi mano fría por debajo de su playera, haciéndolo estremecer. Su cuerpo caliente contrastaba con el frío invernal que hacía afuera. A pesar de que seguía empeñado en discutir sobre su idea de hacer un Host Club, no opuso resistencia cuando aparte con cuidado sus ropas.

- Kyouya – chilló de nuevo mirándome con unos temerosos ojos violetas – No podemos hacer esto aquí. -

- Tú decías que el kotatsu era símbolo de unidad familiar en Japón ¿o me equivoco? – Dije mientras besaba con dulzura su cuello – pues no hacemos otra cosa más que unirnos más como familia. -

- P-pero, pero… ¡yo quiero ser el papá! – hizo un puchero infantil adorable.

- Claro, mientras no lo seas en la cama… - deslice mis labios por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, sonreí con picardía al sentirlo temblar sublevado por mis caricias.

Desde entonces el kotatsu ha tenido un significado especial para Tamaki, ya que contenía un recuerdo secreto. Y bueno, respecto al Host Club… admito que me parecía una idea tonta y absurda -como todas las que se le ocurrían al rubio idiota-, pero al menos así compartiría su mundo. Junto a él sería capaz de ver paisajes que antes no había visto… y sobre todo, podría disfrutar siempre de su encantadora sonrisa.

·

·

·

·

El tiempo pasaba, y ahora el Host Club era una realidad. Sin duda alguna Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, incluso los gemelos Hiitachin, eran personas de confianza. Bueno, teníamos nuestras diferencias en algún momento, mas creo que era gracias a esas discusiones que nuestros vínculos crecían, pero ahora no me relacionaba con ellos por ganar méritos con mi padre, sino por que los consideraba mis amigos.

Una mañana cálida de primavera, Tamaki se encontraba plácidamente dormido entre sábanas de seda blanca. La brisa entraba fresca por la ventana meciendo las cortinas al ritmo de una música imaginaria. Su sueño no podría ser más apacible, hasta que llegaron los gemelos a brincar en la enorme cama. Con un susto de muerte el Rey del Host Club brincó de la cama tratando de inútilmente protegerse con las suaves sábanas.

- ¿Q-qué… QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? – gritó con respiración agitada.

- Kyouya nos invitó a almorzar – dijeron despreocupadamente poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Tamaki volteó hacia la ventana para ver en la terraza una mesa espléndidamente preparada, mientras los gemelos lo observaban de arriba abajo con sumo detalle.

- Mi señor, ¿Qué hace todavía dormido a estas horas… - preguntaron y se miraron mutuamente con picardía, para continuar con una voz llena de lujuria - …y en la cama de Kyouya-sempai?

El rubio se quedó de piedra al percatarse de donde y cómo se encontraba. Los gemelos comenzaron a reír y burlarse divertidos cuando el Rey envolviéndose con la sábana se lanzó tras ellos corriendo por toda la habitación. Desde la terraza Mori-sempai, Honey-kun –devorando cuanto postre sirvieran en la mesa- y yo les mirábamos divertidos. Siempre había resultado bastante entretenido ver como Tamaki y los hermanos Hiitachin se peleaban, aunque no más placentero que pasar momentos a solas con el Rey rubio.

- Ni pensar que todo esto es culpa de tu adorable sonrisa. - murmuré suavemente al acomodarme los lentes sonriendo con satisfacción.

·

·

·

·

* * *

_Este es mi primer fic de Ouran, oh dios, un anime que amo con todo mi corazón._  
_Bueno, ya vieron que fue yaoi de Kyouya x Tamaki: BEAUTIFUL! Esta basado en el_  
_capitulo 24 del anime donde Kyouya cuenta como conoció a Tamaki y como se hicieron_  
_ amantes, digo, amigos ehehehehe... Claro aquí yo he añadido el poder del YAOI haciendo_  
_de esta historia una belleza homo-angustiosa-erotica HOHOHOHO._

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, si asi fue no duden en dejarme sus preciosos_  
_y valiosos reviews :) Se agradece la lectura, y claro, el apoyo de Yuu-chan._

_**With love, Roshio.**_


End file.
